Rivalry again?
by Kawinuyo
Summary: The gang is 18 and they have moved to America, something occurs after a freindly soccer game what will happen? The second chapter is coming up
1. So familiar

Rivalry again

Rivalry again?

Sakura is 18

Li is 18

Okay the whole gang is 18

They have all moved to America and are at different schools

"Sakura over here" yelled meilin

Crash….

"Avalon don't kick so hard"

"Sorry"

Kero's head popped out of her bag.

" Hey we're out of food!"

" Kero they were for the picnic!!!"

" Sorry I got hungry"

" I sense something"

"Is it a clow card, I thought we caught all of them?"

" Nope it's that brats aura"

" Really?"

Sakura felt her heart going fast.

Impossible wasn't it?

Sakura headed back to her soccer team outing all thought of LI out of her mind.

" Next week out brother school has challenged us to a soccer match and I want you to beat the living daylights out of them understand yelled her coach.

2 weeks later

I sense his aura or is it I just daydreaming? Thought Sakura.

Wham

She got hit in the face by the ball

Avalon pay attention to the game yelled her coach we need to win!

The balled was heading to the goal Sakura ran as fast as she could be the ball was knocked into the air. Sakura did a back flip and kicked it with all her might. It went straight into the goal and the whistle went. The girls had won it was 1:0, it was a tough game especially with that top player. He look so familiar.

Sakura sat down under a Sakura tree. She took a swig from her drink bottle when suddenly someone tapped her shoulder

Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh………………..

Do you like it? Next Chapter coming up


	2. A clow Card appears

Rivalry again?  
  
Aghhhh......................  
" Don't scream it's hurting my eardrums"  
"sorry hey aren't you the leader of the boys team?"  
"Yeah what's your name?"  
" If I tell you mine then u have to tell me okay'  
"K"  
"one"  
"two"  
"Three"  
"Li, Sakura"  
???????????????????????????????????????????????  
Oh my gosh hey Sakura you came to Hilton Girls?  
( Stupid name Couldn't think of better in a rush)  
" And u came to Hilton Boys?"  
Cool then we can talk.  
" Sakura did you sense something like a clow card?"  
" I thought I did but Kero said it was your aura so I didn't pay attention to it"  
" You felt my Aura and you didn't come to look for me?" I'm hurt  
" Well you're the one who never answered my letters or email.  
" Umm..... I changed my email and address so I never got them. I guess that is still my fault"  
Sakura cooled down " Okay then tell me your new email and I tell mone though it hasn't change.  
Li: little_green_wolf@Clow.com  
Sakura: cherry_blossoms@clow.com  
Whooosh  
A clow card!!!!!!  
  
  
What do you think is gonna happen next  
I'm not allowed to go on the internet much at home so maybe the next chapter is gonna be in 2 weeks  
Bye  
Hello_sakura  



	3. Sakura's Hurt

Rivalry again?  
  
A Clow Card!!!!  
"Did you sense something Sakura?"  
" Yes but I caught all of the cards and besides that card felt I don't know like... like dark"  
" Yes my elders told me that Clow reed had a rival and he made 5 cards but they were dark cards, not evil but sad I think they were Pain, Dissappointment, Sadness, Hurt and Death"  
" So why did he make them?"  
" I think he made them when he was dying and there were some of his friends that betrayed him"  
Suddenly a dark shadow appeared  
It lunged for Sakura.  
Sakura watch out  
"Oh key of clow  
Power of magic  
Power of light   
surrender the wand  
The force ignite  
  
Fly  
  
" Come on Li we have to find Kero!"  
Li loked, he didn't like pink and if he was going to go on the wand that meant that he would have to hold onto Sakura and that would make him blush to the roots of his hair.  
  
" What are u you waiting for?  
Okay  
  
Li blushed a bright red when the sahdow knocked Sakura off  
  
No.............. Sakura.............  
  
  
  
Did you Like it  
Sorry bout the holidays I didn't get to do anything  
Helllo_sakura   
  



	4. Somrthing has happened to Madison!!! Mur...

Rivalry Again?  
  
Sakura moaned her head really hurt. She put her hand on her face it was wet, there was blood trickling down from her head.  
Faintly she saw Li Using his sword and calling upon Thunder And Capturing the card.  
She said, I need Kero's help before she fainted.  
  
Sakura are you all right.  
What?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Kero Your back  
You bettcha I am, there are more cards to capture  
Is Li planning to capture them too?  
Yeah that Gaki he wants these cards because he didn't get the other cards  
How did I end up here?  
Well I sensed something was wrong so I flew out of the Clow Book and saw that the Gaki was screaming at the card and then he captured it . It was the Hit card or something I think  
Kero! How can you not know the clow cards?  
Well these are not exactly clow cards they were made by his rival Clow Weed but my master Clow Reed captured them again. Oh yeh and to the question before The Gaki carried you home.  
He did?  
Yeah at least he has some good points.  
Sakura blushed at the thought of Li holding her  
  
Kero's thoughts  
  
Sakura still doesn't relise her feelings for Li I guess, even though I hate the Gaki and want him dead I will try and Set them up beacuse it will make them both happier. I'll go and find Madison she ight have some dessert for me.  
so kero flew all the way to Madisons house  
Something was wrong he flew into the dining room Madison was slumpedon the floor she was unconsious  
No.........  
  
  
Hello_sakura  
Not a very good chapter 


End file.
